Midnight Screenings
Brad's Current Movie Reviews, also known as Midnight Screenings is a show where Brad Jones and his friends take a look at current movies. Episodes *1. The Boondock Saints II All Saint's Day (January 22nd, 2010) *2. Hot Tub Time Machine (March 31st, 2010) *3. Why Did I Get Married Too? (April 9th, 2010) *4. Kick-Ass (April 17th, 2010) *5. "A Nightmare on Elm Street" 2010 (May 4th, 2010) *6. "The Human Centipede" (May 5th, 2010) *7. Twilight: Eclipse (July 9th, 2010) *8. Resident Evil: Afterlife 3D (September 16th, 2010) *9. Titanic II (September 21st, 2010) *10. Tron Legacy (December 20th, 2010) *11. The Worst Films of 2010 (December 22nd, 2010) *12. The Best Films of 2010 (December 29th, 2010) *13. Battle OF Los Angelus (April 21st, 2011) *14. Madea's Big Happy Family (April 27th, 2011) *15. The Midnight Screening of "Mr. Popper's Penguins" (June 23rd, 2011) *16. Brad and Spoony on Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon (July 3rd, 2011) *17. Midnight Screening of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2" (July 21st, 2011) *18. Guys Gone Wild Spring Break - Young and Hung (July 27th, 2011) *19. The Midnight Screening of "The Smurfs" (August 4th, 2011) *20. The Afternoon Screening of "Spy Kids 4D: All the Time in the World" (August 26th, 2011) *21. The Best and Worst Films of the Summer (September 1st, 2011) *22. The Exterminator (September 8th, 2011) *23. Midnight Screenings in 5 Seconds (September 27th, 2011) *24. Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 1 (November 22nd, 2011) *25. Midnight Screening: Alvin & the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (December 22nd, 2011) *26. The Best Films of 2011 (December 28th, 2011) *27. The Worst Films of 2011 (January 5th, 2012) *28. Star Wars - The Phantom Menace 3D (February 15th, 2012) *29. Midnight Screening: The Hunger Games (March 23rd, 2012) *30. The Raid - Redemption (April 19th, 2012) *31. Midnight Screening: The Avengers (May 5th, 2012) *32. Midnight Screening: Dark Shadows (May 12th, 2012) *33. Midnight Screening: Battleship (May 19th, 2012) *34. Midnight Screening: Chernobyl Diaries (May 26th, 2012) *35. Midnight Screening: Prometheus (June 8th, 2012) *36. Prometheus Re-Review (June 13th, 2012) *37. Midnight Screening: The Amazing Spider-Man (July 3rd, 2012) *38. The Boys See - Katy Perry: Part of Me (July 12th, 2012) *39. Midnight Screening - The Dark Knight Rises (July 21st, 2012) *40. Midnight Screenings 2012 in 5 Seconds (September 6th, 2012) *41. The Best & Worst Films of Summer 2012 (September 20th, 2012) *42. Brad and Jake Review Frankenweenie (October 6th, 2012) *43. Sinister Review (October 12th, 2012) *44. Midnight Screening: Paranormal Activity 4 (October 19th, 2012) *45. Brad and Jake Review Wreck-It Ralph (November 3rd, 2012) *46. Skyfall Review (November 10th, 2012) *47. Twilight - Breaking Dawn Part 2 (November 23rd, 2012) *48. Fathom Screening - Reservoir Dogs (December 7th, 2012) *49. Fathom Screening - Pulp Fiction (December 13th, 2012) *50. Midnight Screening - The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (December 15th, 2012) *51. Django Unchained (Condensed) (December 27th, 2012) *52. Midnight Screening - Texas Chainsaw 3D (Condensed) (January 7th, 2013) *53. The Best Films of 2012 (January 10th, 2013) *54. The Worst Films of 2012 (January 17th, 2013) *55. "The Last Stand" & "Mama" (January 19th, 2013) *56. Midnight Screenings - "Parker" & "Hansel & Gretal: Witch Hunters" (January 26th, 2013) *57. Midnight Screenings - "A Good Day to Die Hard" & "Beautiful Creatures" (February 16th, 2013) *58. Midnight Screenings - The Last Exorcism Part II (March 2nd, 2013) *59. Midnight Screenings - "Oz: The Great and Powerful" and "Dead Man Down" (March 9th, 2013) *60. Midnight Screening - The Call (March 16th, 2013) *61. Midnight Screening - The Croods (March 29th, 2013) *62. Midnight Screening - G.I. Retaliation & The Host (April 2nd, 2013) *63. Midnight Screening - Evil Dead & Jurassic Park 3D (April 6th, 2013) *64. Midnight Screening - Scary Movie 5 (April 13th, 2013) *65. Midnight Screening - Oblivion (April 20th, 2013) *66. Midnight Screening - Pain & Gain (April 27th, 2013) *67. Midnight Screenings 2013 in 5 Seconds (May 2nd, 2013) *68. Midnight Screening - Iron Man 3 (May 4th, 2013) *69. Midnight Screenings - The Great Gatsby & Peeples (May 11th, 2013) *70. Midnight Screening - Star Trek: Into Darkness (May 20th, 2013) *71. Midnight Screening - The Hangover Part III (May 25th, 2013) *72. Midnight Screenings - Epic and Fast & Furious 6 (May 26th, 2013) *73. Midnight Screening - After Earth (June 1st, 2013) *74. Midnight Screenings - "The Purge" & "The Internship" (June 8th, 2013) *75. Midnight Screening - This is the End (June 13th, 2013) *76. Midnight Screening - Man of Steel (June 15th, 2013) *77. Man of Steel Re-Review (June 18th, 2013) *78. Midnight Screenings - World War Z & Monsters University (June 22nd, 2013) *79. Midnight Screening - White House Down (June 29th, 2013) *80. Midnight Screenings - The Lone Ranger & Despicable Me 2 (July 4th, 2013) *81. Midnight Screening - Pacific Rim (July 13th, 2013) *82. Midnight Screening - "Red 2" & "Turbo" (July 20th, 2013) *83. Midnight Screenings - "The Conjuring" and R.I.P.D." (July 21st, 2013) *84. Midnight Screening - The Wolverine (July 27th, 2013) *85. Midnight Screening - The Smurfs 2 (August 2nd, 2013) *86. Midnight Screening - 2 Guns (August 3rd, 2013) *87. Midnight Screenings - "Percy Jackson" & "We're the Millers" (August 8th, 2013) *88. Midnight Screenings - "Elysium" & "Planes" (August 16th, 2013) *89. Midnight Screenings - "Kick-Ass 2" & "The Butler" (August 17th, 2013) *90. Midnight Screenings - The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones & Paranoia (August 23rd, 2013) *91. Midnight Screenings - "One Direction: This Is Us" & "Getaway" (August 31st, 2013) *92. Midnight Screenings 2013 in 5 Seconds, Part 2 (September 5th, 2013) *93. Midnight Screening - Riddick (September 7th, 2013) *94. Midnight Screenings - "Insidious: Chapter Two" and "The Family" (September 14th, 2013) *95. Midnight Screenings - "Prisoners" and "Battle of the Year" (September 27th, 2013) *96. Midnight Screenings - "Rush" and "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2" (October 4th, 2013) *97. Midnight Screenings - "Gravity" and "Runner Runner" (October 5th, 2013) *98. Midnight Screenings - "Machete Kills" & "Captain Phillips" (October 12th, 2013) *99. Midnight Screenings - "Escape Plan" & "Carrie" (October 19th, 2013) *100. Midnight Screenings - "The Counselor" & "Bad Grandpa" (October 26th, 2013) *101. Midnight Screenings - "Ender's Game" & "The Shining" (November 2nd, 2013) *102. Midnight Screenings - Thor: The Dark World & 12 Years a Slave (November 9th, 2013) *103. Midnight Screenings - "Dirty Harry" & "Free Birds" (November 10th, 2013) *104. Midnight Screenings - Risky Business & The Last Man Holiday (November 16th, 2013) *105. Midnight Screenings - Catching Fire & Delivery Man (November 23rd, 2013) *106. "Homefront" & "Frozen" (November 30th, 2013) *107. Out of the Furnace, Rifftrax Live & Black Nativity (December 8th, 2013) *108. The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug & Tyler Perry's A Madea Christmas (December 14th, 2013) *109. Anchorman 2, American Hustle & Walking with Dinosaurs (December 21st, 2013) *110. Top 20 Midnight Screenings Moments of 2013 (January 2nd, 2014) *111. Paranormal Activity 5 & The Legend of Hercules (January 12th, 2014) *112. Lone Survivor & Her (January 17th, 2014) *113. Best Movies of 2013 (January 22nd, 2014) *114. I, Frankenstein & The Nut Job (January 25th, 2014) *115. Fast Times at Ridgemont High (January 26th, 2014) *116. The Worst Films of 2013 (Brad and Jake) (January 31st, 2014) *117. That Awkward Moment & Ride Along (February 2nd, 2014) *118. The Monuments Men and The Lego Movie (February 8th, 2014) *119. Robocop (2014) & Vampire Academy (February 14th, 2014) *120. Endless Love & About Last Night (February 15th, 2014) *121. Midnight Screenings 2013 in 5 Seconds, Part 3 (February 21st, 2014) *122. Pompeii & 3 Days to Kill (February 22nd, 2014) *123. Winter's Tale (February 28th, 2014) *124. Non-Stop & Son of God (March 1st, 2014) *125. 300: Rise of an Empire & Mr. Peabody & Sherman (March 8th, 2014) *126. Need for Speed & Veronica Mars (March 15th, 2014) *127. Tyler Perry's The Single Moms Club (March 16th, 2014) *128. Divergent & Muppets Most Wanted (March 22nd, 2014) *129. Noah & Sabotage (March 29th, 2014) *130. God's Not Dead (March 30th, 2014) *131. Captain America: The Winter Soldier (April 5th, 2014) *132. Silence of the Lambs & The Grand Budapest Hotel (April 6th, 2014) *133. Oculus & Draft Day (April 12th, 2014) *134. Raid 2 & Nymphomaniac Vol. 1 (April 13th, 2014) *135. Transcendence & A Haunted House 2 (April 21st, 2014) *136. Rio 2 & Heaven is For Real (April 25th, 2014) *137. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (May 4th, 2014) *138. Neighbors & Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (May 11th, 2014) *139. Godzilla & Million Dollar Arm (May 17th, 2014) *140. Moms' Night Out (May 18th, 2014) *141. X-Men: Days of Future Past & Blended (May 26th, 2014) *142. Maleficent & A Million Ways to Die in the West (May 31st, 2014) *143. Edge of Tomorrow & The Fault in Our Stars (June 7th, 2014) *144. 22 Jump Street & How to Train Your Dragon 2 (June 14th, 2014) *145. Saturday Night Fever (June 15th, 2014) *146. Think Like a Man Too (June 22nd, 2014) *147. Jersey Boys (June 23rd, 2014) *148. Transformers: Age of Extinction (June 28th, 2014) *149. Tammy & Earth to Echo (July 4th, 2014) *150. Deliver Us From Evil (July 5th, 2014) *151. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes & Rifftrax Live: Sharknado (July 12th, 2014) *152. Snowpiercer (July 13th, 2014) *153. The Purge: Anarchy & Sex Tape (July 21st, 2014) *154. Planes: Fire and Rescue (July 22nd, 2014) *155. Hercules & Lucy (July 26th, 2014) *156. Guardians of the Galaxy (August 2nd, 2014) *157. Monty Python and the Holy Grail (August 3rd, 2014) *158. Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods & The Big Lebowski (August 8th, 2014) *159. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (August 9th, 2014) *160. Into the Storm & Step Up All In (August 10th, 2014) *161. Expendables 3 & The Giver (August 16th, 2014) *162. Let's Be Cops & Beverly Hills Cop (August 17th, 2014) *163. Sharknado 2 - The Second One (August 24th, 2014) *164. Sin City 2 & Dr. Who (August 29th, 2014) *165. November Man & As Above, So Below (August 30th, 2014) *166. The Identical & When the Game Stands Tall (September 11th, 2014) *167. Dolphin Tale 2 (September 13th, 2014) *168. No Good Deed (September 18th, 2014) *169. A Walk Among the Tombstones & The Maze Runner (September 21st, 2014) *170. The Boxtrolls & The Equalizer (September 27th, 2014) *171. Boyhood (September 28th, 2014) *172. Gone Girl & Annabelle (October 5th, 2014) *173. Left Behind (2014) (October 9th, 2014) *174. Dracula Untold & The Judge (October 12th, 2014) *175. Fury & The Book of Life (October 19th, 2014) *176. John Wick & Ouija (October 25th, 2014) *177. Nightcrawler & Before I Go to Sleep (November 2nd, 2014) *178. Interstellar & Big Hero 6 (November 8th, 2014) *179. Psycho (November 13th, 2014) *180. Dumb & Dumber To & Rosewater (November 15th, 2014) *181. "The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1" & "Kirk Cameron's Saving Christmas" (November 22nd, 2014) *182. Jake and Irving's Saving Christmas (November 29th, 2014) *183. Horrible Bosses 2 & Penguins of Madagascar (November 30th, 2014) *184. Nothing! (December 5th, 2014) *185. Brian and Sarah's Saving Christmas (December 6th, 2014) *186. V/H/S: Viral, A Good Marriage, Tusk & The Babadook (December 8th, 2014) *187. The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies & Exodus: Gods and Kings (December 18th, 2014) *188. Top Five, Night at the Museum 3 & Annie (December 20th, 2014) *189. The Interview & Unbroken (December 31st, 2014) *190. Into the Woods & The Gambler (January 1st, 2015) *191. Taken 3, Woman in Black 2, & The Imitation Game (January 10th, 2015) *192. Blackhat, The Wedding Ringer, & Paddington (January 17th, 2015) *193. The Wizard of Oz (January 24th, 2015) *194. The Best Films of 2014 (January 28th, 2015) *195. The Worst Films of 2014 (January 29th, 2015) *196. The Loft & Project Almanac (January 31st, 2015) *197. Jupiter Ascending, Seventh Son & The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (February 7th, 2015) *198. The Worst Films of 2014 (Brian, Sarah & Dave Edition) (February 12th, 2015) *199. Fifty Shades of Grey & Kingsmen: The Secret Service (February 14th, 2015) *200. Hot Tub Time Machine 2 & The DUFF (February 21st, 2015) *201. Focus & The Lazarus Effect (February 28th, 2015) *202. Chappie, Unfinished Business & The Second Best Exotic Marigold Hotel (March 7th, 2015) *203. Maps to the Stars, Everly, Serena & The Salvation (March 8th, 2015) *204. Old Fashioned (March 9th, 2015) *205. Run All Night & Cinderella (March 14th, 2015) *206. Insurgent & The Gunman (March 27th, 2015) *207. Get Hard & Home (March 28th, 2015) *208. Do You Believe? (March 29th, 2015) *209. Furious 7 (April 4th, 2015) *210. Unfriended & Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 (April 18th, 2015) *211. The Breakfast Club & Rear Window (April 25th, 2015) *212. Little Boy (April 29th, 2015) *213. The Avengers: Age of Ultron (May 2nd, 2015) *214. Mad Max: Fury Road & Pitch Perfect 2 (May 16th, 2015) *215. Ex Machina & Hot Pursuit (May 17th, 2015) *216. Rifftrax Live! The Room (May 21st, 2015) *217. Tomorrowland & Poltergeist (May 23rd, 2015) *218. San Andreas & Aloha (May 30th, 2015) *219. The Human Centipede 3 (Final Sequence) (June 3rd, 2015) *220. Entourage (June 5th, 2015) *221. Spy & Insidious: Chapter 3 (June 6th, 2015) *222. Jurassic World (June 14th, 2015) *223. Inside Out & Dope (June 20th, 2015) *224. Ted 2 & Max (June 27th, 2015) *225. Terminator: Genisys & Faith of Our Fathers (July 2nd, 2015) *226. Magic Mike XXL (July 10th, 2015) *227. The Gallows & Minions (July 11th, 2015) *228. Ant-Man (July 18th, 2015) *229. Pixels & Trainwreck (July 25th, 2015) *230. Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation & Vacation (August 1st, 2015) *231. Paper Towns (August 2nd, 2015) *232. Fantastic Four (August 8th, 2015) *233. The Gift (August 9th, 2015) *234. Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F (August 12th, 2015) *235. The Man From U.N.C.L.E. & Straight Outta Compton (August 15th, 2015) *236. Sinister 2 & American Ultra (August 22nd, 2015) *237. Hitman: Agent 47 (August 23rd, 2015) *238. No Escape & Grease Sing-A-Long (August 28th, 2015) *239. War Room (August 29th, 2015) *240. We Are Your Friends & Unsullied (August 30th, 2015) *241. The Transporter Refueled & Brian and Sarah's War Room (September 5th, 2015) *242. 90 Minutes in Heaven & The Visit (September 12th, 2015) *243. The Perfect Guy (September 17th, 2015) *244. Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials & Black Mass (September 19th, 2015) *245. Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure & Captive (September 25th, 2015) *246. The Green Inferno (September 26th, 2015) *247. Everest (October 3rd, 2015) *248. The Martian (October 8th, 2015) *249. The Iron Giant & Rifftrax Live! Miami Connection (October 10th, 2015) *250. The Walk & Pan (October 16th, 2015) *251. Goosebumps (October 17th, 2015) *252. Crimson Peak & Woodlawn (October 18th, 2015) *253. Knock Knock (October 23rd, 2015) *254. The Last Witch Hunter & Paranormal Activity - The Ghost Dimension (October 24th, 2015) *255. Jem and the Holograms & Rock the Kasbah (October 25th, 2015) *256. Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse (November 1st, 2015) *257. Dancin' It's On (November 6th, 2015) *258. Spectre & The Peanuts Movie (November 7th, 2015) *259. Goodnight Mommy & Freaks of Nature (November 8th, 2015) *260. Love the Coopers & Bridge of Spies (November 14th, 2015) *261. Home Alone & Sicario (November 19th, 2015) *262. The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 2 & The Night Before (November 21st, 2015) *263. Creed & By the Sea (November 26th, 2015) *264. The Good Dinosaur & Victor Frankenstein (November 27th, 2015) *265. Krampus (December 5th, 2015) *266. The Letters & Spotlight (December 7th, 2015) *267. Rifftrax Live! Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny (December 11th, 2015) *268. In the Heart of the Sea (December 12th, 2015) *269. Star Wars: The Force Awakens (December 18th, 2015) *270. Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip & Sisters (December 19th, 2015) *271. Point Break, Joy, & Daddy's Home (December 29th, 2015) *272. The Hateful Eight & The Ridiculous 6 (January 2nd, 2016) *273. The Big Short & Sherlock: The Abominable Bride (January 7th, 2016) *274. The Forest & The Revenant (January 9th, 2016) *275. The Best Films of 2015 (January 10th, 2016) *276. The Worst Films of 2015 (Brian and Sarah) (January 11th, 2016) *277. The Worst Films of 2015 (Brad and Dave) (January 15th, 2016) *278. Ride Along 2 & 13 Hours: The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi (January 16th, 2016) *279. Norm of the North (January 17th, 2016) *280. The 5th Wave & Dirty Grandpa (January 23rd, 2016) *281. The Boy (January 28th, 2016) *282. Fifty Shades of Black (January 30th, 2016) *283. The Finest Hours & Kung Fu Panda 3 (January 31st, 2016) *284. Hail, Caesar & Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (February 6th, 2016) *285. The Choice (February 7th, 2016) *286. Deadpool & How to Be Single (February 13th, 2016) *287. Zoolander 2 & Cabin Fever (February 19th, 2016) *288. The Witch & Risen (February 20th, 2016) *289. Lazer Team & Dance Camp (February 25th, 2016) *290. Gods of Egypt & Triple 9 (February 27th, 2016) *291. Zootopia & London Has Fallen (March 6th, 2016) *292. The Other Side of the Door (March 11th, 2016) *293. 10 Cloverfield Lane & The Perfect Match (March 12th, 2016) *294. Miracle from Heaven (March 24th, 2016) *295. Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice & My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 (March 25th, 2016) *296. Dave and Sarah v Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (March 26th, 2016) *297. God's Not Dead 2 (April 3rd, 2016) *298. The Divergent: Allegiant (April 5th, 2016) *299. Hardcore Henry & The Boss (April 10th, 2016) *300. The Jungle Book & Barbershop: The Next Cut (April 16th, 2016) *301. The Huntsman: Winter's War (April 23rd, 2016) *302. Keanu & Ratchet and Clank (April 30th, 2016) *303. Mother's Day & Purple Rain (May 5th, 2016) *304. Captain America: Civil War (May 11th, 2016) *305. Money Monster & The Darkness (May 15th, 2016) *306. Neighbors 2: Sorority Uprising & The Angry Birds Movie (May 21st, 2016) *307. The Nice Guys (May 22nd, 2016) *308. Green Room (May 23rd, 2016) *309. X-Men: Apocalypse & Alice Through the Looking Glass (May 29th, 2016) *310. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (June 4th, 2016) *311. Me Before You (June 9th, 2016) *312. Ghostbusters (June 14th, 2016) *313. The Conjuring 2 & Vaxxed (June 17th, 2016) *314. Finding Dory & Central Intelligence (June 18th, 2016) *315. The Lobster (June 21st, 2016) *316. The Fast and the Furious (June 23rd, 2016) *317. Independence Day: Resurgence & Free State of Jones (June 26th, 2016) *318. The Neon Demon & The Shallows (July 1st, 2016) *319. The Legend of Tarzan & The Purge: Election Year (July 2nd, 2016) *320. Swiss Army Man (July 7th, 2016) *321. The Secret Life of Pets & Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates (July 9th, 2016) *322. Rifftrax Live! MST3K Reunion (July 10th, 2016) *323. Ghostbusters 2016 (July 15th, 2016) *324. The Infiltrator (July 16th, 2016) *325. Lights Out & Star Trek Beyond (July 23rd, 2016) *326. Batman: The Killing Joke & Ice Age: Collision Course (July 29th, 2016) *327. Jason Bourne & Bad Moms (July 30th, 2016) *328. Nerve (July 31st, 2016) *329. Barbie: Star Light Adventure (August 1st, 2016) *330. Hillary's America (August 4th, 2016) *331. Suicide Squad & Nine Lives (August 6th, 2016) *332. Captain Fantastic & Hillary's America (August 12th, 2016) *333. Sausage Party (August 14th, 2016) *334. Pete's Dragon (August 18th, 2016) *335. War Dogs & Ben-Hur (August 20th, 2016) *336. Kubo and the Two Strings & Rifftrax Live! Mothra (September 1st, 2016) *337. Don't Breathe & Yoga Hosers (September 2nd, 2016) *338. Rob Zombie's 31 (September 3rd, 2016) *339. The Sea of Trees & Morgan (September 4th, 2016) *340. Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory & Blazing Saddles (September 9th, 2016) *341. Sully (September 10th, 2016) *342. The Wild Life & When the Bough Breaks (September 11th, 2016) *343. Snowden & Hell or High Water (September 16th, 2016) *344. Blair Witch (September 17th, 2016) *345. Bridget Jones's Baby & Hillsong: Let Hope Rise (September 23rd, 2016) *346. Storks & The Magnificent Seven (September 24th, 2016) *347. The Disappointments Room (September 25th, 2016) *348. Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children & Deepwater Horizon (October 1st, 2016) *349. Vanished: Left Behind - Next Generation (October 2nd, 2016) *350. Young Frankenstein (October 7th, 2016) *351. Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life & The Girl on the Train (October 8th, 2016) *352. Birth of a Nation & Masterminds (October 9th, 2016) *353. Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders (October 13th, 2016) *354. The Accountant (October 15th, 2016) *355. Max Steel (October 17th, 2016) *356. Kirk Cameron's Revive Us (October 21st, 2016) *357. Ouija: Origin of Evil & Jack Reacher: Never Go Back (October 22nd, 2016) *358. Tyler Perry's Boo! A Madea Halloween (October 23rd, 2016) *359. Taxi Driver (October 25th, 2016) *360. Inferno & Keeping Up with the Joneses (October 29th, 2016) *361. Voiceless (November 3rd, 2016) *362. Trolls & Doctor Strange (November 5th, 2016) *363. Arrival, Hacksaw Ridge & Almost Christmas (November 17th, 2016) *364. Space Jam (November 18th, 2016) *365. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them & The Edge of Seventeen (November 19th, 2016) *366. Shut In (November 20th, 2016) *367. Bad Santa 2 & Allied (November 25th, 2016) *368. Sing (November 27th, 2016) *369. Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life (Winter) (November 28th, 2016) *370. Moana (December 2nd, 2016) *371. Rules Don't Apply & Incarnate (December 3rd, 2016) *372. Moonlight & Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life (Spring) (December 9th, 2016) *373. Office Christmas Party & Nocturnal Animals (December 10th, 2016) *374. La La Land (December 16th, 2016) *375. Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (December 17th, 2016) *376. Collateral Beauty (December 18th, 2016) *377. Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life (Summer) (December 22nd, 2016) *378. Passengers (December 24th, 2016) *379. Assassin's Creed (December 25th, 2016) *380. Why Him? (December 26th, 2016) *381. Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life (Fall) (December 27th, 2016) *382. Midnight Quickie - Fences (December 30th, 2016) *383. Midnight Quickie - Manchester by the Sea (December 31st, 2016) *384. A Monster Calls & Hidden Figures (January 7th, 2017) *385. Underworld: Blood Wars (January 8th, 2017) *386. The Worst Films of 2016 (Brad and Dave Edition) (January 12th, 2017) *387. Live By Night & Patriots Day (January 14th, 2017) *388. Monster Trucks & The Bye Bye Man (January 15th, 2017) *389. The Worst Films of 2016 (Brian and Sarah Edition) (January 16th, 2017) *390. xXx: Return of Xander Cage & Split (January 21st, 2017) *391. Silence (January 22nd, 2017) *392. Sleepless, The Founder, & Resurrection of Gavin Stone (January 27th, 2017) *393. A Dog's Purpose & Resident Evil: The Final Chapter (January 29th, 2017) *394. The Best Films of 2016 (Brad) (February 2nd, 2017) *395. The Space Between Us & Rings (February 4th, 2017) *396. Gold, The Comedian, & Lion (February 9th, 2017) *397. Fifty Shades Darker, The Lego Batman Movie, & John Wick: Chapter 2 (February 11th, 2017) *398. Fist Fight & The Great Wall (February 18th, 2017) *399. A Cure for Wellness (February 19th, 2017) *400. Collide & Get Out (February 25th, 2017) *401. Rock Dog (February 26th, 2017) *402. Logan & The Shack (March 4th, 2017) *403. Kong: Skull Island (March 10th, 2017) *404. Before I Fall & Table 19 (March 11th, 2017) *405. Wild Tales (March 17th, 2017) *406. Beauty and the Beast (March 18th, 2017) *407. The Belko Experiment (March 19th, 2017) *408. Power Rangers & CHIPS (March 25th, 2017) *409. Life (March 26th, 2017) *410. Wilson (March 30th, 2017) *411. Going in Style (March 31st, 2017) *412. Ghost in the Shell (April 1st, 2017) *413. The Boss Baby (April 2nd, 2017) *414. Personal Shopper (April 7th, 2017) *415. Smurfs: The Lost Village (April 8th, 2017) *416. The Fate of the Furious (April 14th, 2017) *417. T2 Trainspotting (April 16th, 2017) *418. Jesus, Bro! Q&A (April 21st, 2017) *419. Unforgettable (April 27th, 2017) *420. Phoenix Forgotten (April 28th, 2017) *421. King Arthur: Legend of the Sword & The Circle (April 29th, 2017) *422. How to Be a Latin Lover (April 30th, 2017) *423. Free Fire (May 1st, 2017) *424. The Lost City of Z (May 2nd, 2017) *425. Drop Dead Gorgeous (May 4th, 2017) *426. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (May 6th, 2017) *427. Snatched (May 13th, 2017) *428. The Fifth Element (May 19th, 2017) *429. Alien: Covenant & Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (May 20th, 2017) *430. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales & Baywatch (May 29th, 2017) *431. Smokey and the Bandit (May 30th, 2017) *432. Wonder Woman (June 3rd, 2017) *433. Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (June 9th, 2017) *434. The Mummy & It Comes At Night (June 10th, 2017) *435. My Cousin Rachel (June 16th, 2017) *436. Cars 3 & Rough Night (June 18th, 2017) *437. Transformers: The Last Knight (June 23rd, 2017) *438. The Book of Henry (June 25th, 2017) *439. 47 Meters Down (June 26th, 2017) *440. Baby Driver (June 29th, 2017) *441. Despicable Me 3 & The House (July 1st, 2017) *442. Spider-Man: Homecoming (July 8th, 2017) *443. The Beguiled (July 13th, 2017) *444. War for the Planet of the Apes (July 15th, 2017) *445. Wish Upon (July 16th, 2017) *446. The Big Sick (July 20th, 2017) *447. Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets & Dunkirk (July 22nd, 2017) *448. Girls Trip (July 23rd, 2017) *449. Atomic Blonde (July 29th, 2017) *450. The Emoji Movie (July 30th, 2017) *451. Interstate 60 (August 3rd, 2017) *452. Kidnap & The Dark Tower (August 5th, 2017) *453. Detroit (August 6th, 2017) *454. The Gingerdead Man (August 10th, 2017) *455. The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature & Annabelle: Creation (August 12th, 2017) *456. Batman and Harley Quinn (August 15th, 2017) *457. The Hitman's Bodyguard, The Glass Castle, & Logan Lucky (August 19th, 2017) *458. Brigsby Bear (August 24th, 2017) *459. Wind River (August 25th, 2017) *460. Leap! & Friend Request (August 26th, 2017) *461. All Saints (August 29th, 2017) *462. Good Time & Birth of the Dragon (September 1st, 2017) *463. Marvel's Inhumans (September 2nd, 2017) *464. Valley of Bones (September 3rd, 2017) *465. Tulip Fever (September 7th, 2017) *466. It (2017) (September 9th, 2017) *467. Home Again (September 12th, 2017) *468. Reefer Madness: The Movie Musical (September 14th, 2017) *469. American Assassin & Mother! (September 16th, 2017) *470. Midnight Clear (September 21st, 2017) *471. Kingsman: The Golden Circle & The Lego Ninjago Movie (September 23rd, 2017) *472. American Made (October 1st, 2017) *473. Flatliners (October 3rd, 2017) *474. Blade Runner 2049 (October 7th, 2017) *475. My Little Pony: The Movie (October 8th, 2017) *476. Blade Runner: The Final Cut (October 10th, 2017) *477. The Stray (October 12th, 2017) *478. Battle of the Sexes & The Mountain Between Us (October 13th, 2017) *479. The Foreigner & Happy Death Day (October 14th, 2017) *480. Professor Marston and the Wonder Women (October 20th, 2017) *481. Tyler Perry's Boo 2! A Madea Halloween (October 21st, 2017) *482. Geostorm & Same Kind of Different As Me (October 24th, 2017) *483. The Snowman (October 26th, 2017) *484. Cult of Chucky, Leatherface & Amityville: The Awakening (October 27th, 2017) *485. Suburbicon & Jigsaw (October 28th, 2017) *486. Thor: Ragnarok & A Bad Moms Christmas (November 4th, 2017) *487. Let There Be Light (November 6th, 2017) *488. Brian and Dave's Let There Be Light (November 9th, 2017) *489. Murder on the Orient Express & Daddy's Home 2 (November 10th, 2017) *490. Justice League (November 18th, 2017) *491. The Star (November 23rd, 2017) *492. Coco & Lady Bird (December 1st, 2017) *493. Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (December 2nd, 2017) *494. Roman J. Israel Esq & Wonder (December 7th, 2017) *495. Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (December 9th, 2017) *496. Raw (2016) (December 10th, 2017) *497. Just Getting Started (December 15th, 2017) *498. Star Wars: The Last Jedi (December 16th, 2017) *499. The Disaster Artist (December 17th, 2017) *500. A Christmas Story Live (December 22nd, 2017) *501. The Greatest Showman (December 23rd, 2017) *502. Downsizing, Father Figures & Pitch Perfect 3 (December 24th, 2017) *503. Bright (December 31st, 2017) *504. All the Money in the World (January 2nd, 2018) *505. Paddington 2 & The Commuter (January 14th, 2018) *506. The Best Films of 2017 (Brad) (January 16th, 2018) *507. Insidious: The Last Key & Proud Mary (January 18th, 2018) *508. 12 Strong & Den of Thieves (January 20th, 2018) *509. Brad & Dave's Worst Films of 2017 (January 25th, 2018) *510. Sarah's Worst Films of 2017 (January 26th, 2018) *511. Hostile & Maze Runner: The Death Cure (January 27th, 2018) *512. The Post, Call Me By Your Name, & Darkest Hour (February 2nd, 2018) *513. Winchester (February 5th, 2018) *514. The Cloverfield Paradox (February 6th, 2018) *515. Compliance (February 9th, 2018) *516. Fifty Shades Freed (February 10th, 2018) *517. Peter Rabbit & The 15:17 to Paris (February 11th, 2018) *518. Phantom Thread & The Shape of Water (February 16th, 2018) *519. Black Panther & Early Man (February 17th, 2018) *520. Samson (February 22nd, 2018) Year-end lists Brad's worst of 2010 #A Serbian Film #The Last Airbender #Alice in Wonderland #The Sorcerer's Apprentice #Saw 3D #The Descent Part 2 #Jonah Hex #Titanic 2 #The Twilight Saga: Eclipse #Resident Evil Afterlife Worst of 2011 ;Brad #Transformers: Dark of the Moon #The Thing #Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World #In the Name of the King \ Blubberella \ Auschwitz #Breaking Dawn Pt. 1 #Scream 4 #Gnomeo and Juliet #Green Lantern #Sucker Punch #The Sitter ;Jake #The Smurfs #Spy Kids 4 #Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked #Cars 2 #Transformers: Dark of the Moon #Mr. Popper's Penguins #Bridesmaids #Priest #Tree of Life #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt. 2 Worst of 2012 ;Brad 10. Paranormal Activity 4 9. Total Recall 8. Silent Hill: Revelation 3D 7. Battleship 6. The Apparition 5. The Devil Inside 4. The Oogieloves In The Big Balloon Adventure 3. The Raven 2. Tim And Eric's Billion Dollar Movie 1. Savages ;Jake 10. Brave (actually liked it, but only saw 10 movies in theaters) 9. Wreck It Ralph (see above) 8. Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2 7. The Chernobyl Diaries 6. Ice Age 4: Continental Drift 5. Paranormal Activity 4 4. Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted 3. Diary Of A Wimpy Kid 3: Dog Days 2. The Oogieloves In The Big Balloon Adventure 1. That's My Boy Worst of 2013 ;Brad 10. Epic 9. The Starving Games \ Scary Movie 5 8. Texas Chainsaw 3D 7. Lone Ranger 6. The Hangover Pt. 3 5. Paranoia 4. Man of Steel 3. The Host 2. Grudge Match 1. A Good Day to Die Hard ;Jake 10. To the Wonder 9. Monsters University 8. The Internship 7. Epic 6. RIPD 5. Turbo 4. Free Birds 3. Planes 2. Smurfs 2 1. Walking With Dinosaurs Worst of 2014 ;Brad #Saving Christmas #God's Not Dead #Mom's Night Out #Single Moms Club #A Haunted House 2 #Think Like a Man, Too #Endless Love #Left Behind #Legends of Oz #The Identical ;Jake #Saving Christmas #Winter's Tale #Expendables 3 #Ouija #Draft Day #Left Behind #Planes 2 (/Legends of Oz) #The Identical #As Above, so Below #Annie ;Brian #God's Not Dead #Son of God #Saving Christmas #Mom's Night Out #As Above, So Below #Need for Speed #Brick Mansions #Sex Tape #Devil's Due #Legend of Hercules ;Dave #Saving Christmas #God's Not Dead #Think Like a Man, Too #A Million Ways to Die in the West #The Best of Me #Tammy #Heaven Is for Real #Winter's Tale #Let's Be Cops \ Knights of Badassdom #Dracula Untold ;Sarah #Saving Christmas #Single Moms Club #Son of God #Mom's Night Out #Let's Be Cops #Vampire Academy #Brick Mansions #Sex Tape #Before I Go to Sleep. #Winter's Tale Worst of 2015 ;Brad #Dancing: It's On! #War Room #Old Fashioned #Jem and the Holograms #Faith of Our Fathers #The Letters #Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse #Unsullied #Vacation #The Loft ;Dave #War Room #Do You Believe #Unfriended #The Letters #The Longest Ride #Hot Pursuit #Unsullied (replacing Project Almanac) #Fantastic Four #Hot Tub Time Machine 2 #Aloha ;Brian #War Room #Jem and the Holograms #The Gallows #Knock Knock #Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension #Home #The Longest Ride #Sinister II #Project Almanac #Seventh Son ;Sarah #War Room #The Loft #Pan #Aloha #Vacation #Jurassic World #Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 / Pixels #The Duff #Fifty Shades of Grey #The Wedding Ringer Worst of 2016 ;Brad #Hillary's America #Vaxxed #God's Not Dead 2 #Voiceless #Collateral Beauty #Fifty Shades of Black #Yoga Hosers #Boo! A Madea Halloween #Max Steel #The Perfect Match ;Dave #Hillary's America #God's Not Dead 2 #The Choice #Incarnate #Yoga Hosers #Independence Day: Resurgence #Batman: The Killing Joke #Batman v Superman #The Lobster #Central Intelligence ;Sarah #Fifty Shades of Black #Bad Santa 2 #Collateral Beauty #Gods of Egypt #Batman V Superman #Alice Through the Looking Glass #Suicide Squad #Me Before You #Ride Along 2 #Passengers ;Brian #Voiceless #Hillary's America #The Brothers Grimsby #Boo! A Madea Halloween #Jason Bourne #Shut In / The Disappointments Room #Ben-Hur #The Forest #Batman V Superman #Ride Along 2 Worst of 2017 ;Brad #Let There Be Light #CHiPS #Boo 2! A Madea Halloween #The Snowman #The Emoji Movie #Just Getting Started #Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul #Fifty Shades Darker #The Bye Bye Man #Birth of the Dragon ;Dave #The Emoji Movie #Let There Be Light #Collide #Kidnap #The Case for Christ #The Stray #The Resurrection of Gavin Stone #Girls Trip #xXx: The Return of Xander Game #Alien: Covenant ;Sarah #The Snowman #The Dinner #Tulip Fever #Fifty Shades Darker #Roman J Israel, Esq #Underworld: Blood Wars #The Space Between Us #The Fate of The Furious #The Dark Tower #Fist Fight / Evertything Everything Brad's Best of the Year ;2010 #Best Worst Movie #Black Swan #Tron: Legacy #Shutter Island #Daybreakers #Inception #The Social Network #True Grit #Kick-Ass #Hot Tub Time Machine #The Asylum's Sherlock Holmes ;2011 #I Saw The Devil #Cowboys & Aliens #Killer Elite #The Girl with Dragon Tattoo #Kill the Irishman #Attack the Block #Drive Angry #X-Men First Class #Hugo # ;2012 #Dredd #Django Unchained #The Grey #Paranorman #Argo #Skyfall #Frankenweenie #Killer Joe #Looper #Lincoln ;2013 #Lovelace #Dallas Buyers Club #American Hustle #Pain & Gain #The Wolf of Wall Street #12 Years a Slave #The Conjuring #Gravity #Pacific Rim #The Secret Life of Walter Mitty ;2014 #Snowpiercer #Predestination #The Babadook #The Raid 2 #John Wick #Gone Girl #The Guest #A Walk Among The Tombstones #Cold In July #Birdman #Guardians of the Galaxy #Edge of Tomorrow #Foxcatcher #Top Five #Interstellar #The Lego Movie #Nightcrawler #The Imitation Game #Grand Budapest Hotel #Boyhood ;2015 #Mad Max: Fury Road #The Gift #Sicario #The Revenant #Creed #Spotlight #Cop Car #Kingsman: The Secret Service #Ex Machina #It Follows ;2016 #Hell or High Water #Manchester by the Sea #La La Land #Zootopia #Jackie #The Neon Demon #Arrival #Silence #The Nice Guys #Green Room ;2017 #Detroit #All The Money In The World #Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri #Blade Runner 2049 #Good Time #The Lost City of Z #War for the Planet of the Apes #I, Tonya #Battle of the Sexes #Brigsby Bear Links *Brad's Current Movie Reviews on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Shows